


Eight am's

by dontscoldme_bi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bobby is dumb and whipped, Hanbin has a boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, light fluff, the only setting ever: bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontscoldme_bi/pseuds/dontscoldme_bi
Summary: If you'd ask Bobby what particular time of the day is his favorite, (time, as in time we're talking about) it would be eight in the morning.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Eight am's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another double b oneshot from me hahaha. This is a little angsty compared to the ones I wrote before (cringy and ugly ugh bleh). 
> 
> Jaehyun of NCT is here too because I also love him lol haha.
> 
> Beware: grammatical errors ahead

If you'd ask Bobby what particular time of the day is his favorite, (time, as in time we're talking about) it would be eight in the morning. It's not too early nor too late; just the perfect time for a person to feel alive minus the emo part. 

Though, eight in the morning doesn't have the perfect sunrise as the sun already had risen; enough for him to feel its rays– It's the imperfection eight in the morning does have that made him fall in love with it.

Eight in the morning also let him experience waking up to someone next to him in his small bedroom, lying comfortably on his old dark blue bedsheet, legs spread out, hair a mess, but with all those ugly parts which he practically didn't consider as one though, instead, he felt like a kid who just got his first Coke after reviewing for Math– like a very happy kid chugging on an unhealthy drink. 

Kim Hanbin is just like that. Sweet, addicting, irresistible,  _ thirst quencher _ , and a whole lot like Coke; unhealthy. 

Bobby is well aware that Hanbin is a blessing and a curse all wrapped in one, presented to him. 

No labels, only subtle hints of phrases like: _I care for you, I need you, I understand you_ , and the list goes on. On the contrary, their bodies are much bolder than their hearts. The evidence? The smell of Bobby's room. It reeks of sex, sweat, and words left unspoken. 

He's looking at the guy beside him in all its naked glory. Bobby examines those marks he left on Hanbin's skin– some are red, some are purple. They're pretty, he thinks. 

This is the second time he let Hanbin stay the night. He looks at his phone, it's 8:10 in the morning. His heart is full but his mind isn't. When Hanbin wakes up, he knows his imaginary little bubble will pop in no time. 

Hanbin shifts and a smile forms on his face. "Hey" a simple greeting but it made Bobby's heart swell in an instant. Bobby replied the same word. 

Bobby can't help but touch Hanbin's cheek. It's soft and plump. He pinches it a little. And they both cracked a smile. 

"Weirdo. Were you watching me sleep?" Bobby raised his hand in surrender, denying the accusation. 

"Tell Jaehyun you're okay. Don't make him worry. Tell him you stayed the night at your classmate's house because you guys were finishing the repo–" 

"Stop. Just stop Bobby. I don't fucking care anymore. Let him wonder. I don't care." 

This is the first time Bobby has seen Hanbin like this. Calm but at the same time he's fuming. Does that make any sense? 

Hanbin's breathing in a calm manner but his eyes are sharp, eyes focused at the ceiling then to Bobby. 

"But still…" Bobby whispered those words as if he's afraid Hanbin would snap at him again. 

"He fucks other girls, Bobby. And you know it! I've seen him making out several times already. I've had enough."

Hanbin sits up, still looking at him. 

"Besides, you're the only person who stood up for me when no one else did, even him."

Hanbin is really good at playing the cards in his heart. One more explanation and he's sure, all his anxieties would melt, the wall he tried so hard to build would break into pieces and he's ready for it. Even if it means losing his friend Jaehyun in the process. 

"What were those kisses for, huh? You were fucking me last night—no, we're fucking even before, remember?" 

Bobby knows those words are true. So what is he afraid of? And those kisses? Those aren't nothing. Those are meant to seal and mend the wounds Jaehyun brought to Hanbin. Those are meant to make Hanbin feel he's loved and adored. Those are meant to let him know that he's always willing to take his pain away.

Right now, he's sure he doesn't care about losing a college buddy or worse, losing his circle. Hanbin's all he needs. 

He moves closer to Hanbin, his hand cupping his cheek, he looks at him like he's his whole world– well, he really is...who is he kidding? Hanbin holds the hand that's cupping his cheek "break up with him" Bobby said. It's not a question nor a suggestion. It sounded more like a statement. "Break up with him now." Bobby planted kisses all over Hanbin's face chanting the line  _ break up with him now _ over and over until he stopped only to kiss Hanbin's lips. "Just fucking break up with him."

"What about your friendship? What about your group? What if they hurt you?" 

Bobby already thought about those possibilities. Jaehyun likes to hurt people may it be physically or emotionally. They've done several dirty things together, along with their group that's why he knows. But again, he's ready for anything. 

"He won't hurt me. Maybe a punch or two. I'm still friends with the other guys too. Don't worry about me." Hanbin rests his head on Bobby's shoulder, he wraps his arms around Bobby's middle. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He has an idea of what Hanbin's about to say. And he knows it'll hurt him….a little. But it's fine as long as his arms are around him. The arms of the person he's willing to take risks for. 

"Because I'm still not fully, one hundred percent in love with you." He felt how Hanbin tightened his hold on him. That's honesty right there, he'll have to give kudos to that. 

"We'll work on it." He kissed his temple, and Hanbin sinks more in Bobby's reassuring hold, his reassuring embrace. 

"I want you with me….is– is that alright" 

"More than alright." 

Bobby closed their proximity yet again. He kisses Hanbin full on the lips, his hands roaming on the other guy's body. He rests his hand on the small of Hanbin's back right after the guy sat on his lap, knees on either side of his legs. 

Bobby's heart blooms with pure joy, this is just like in the movies but better. He knows he's dumb to love a person this much, wherein he's willing to make himself a human shield; ready to take everything even if it'll hurt. 

He's fucked up and so is Hanbin. 

Although it hurts to know that Jaehyun is still there in Hanbin's little aching heart, Bobby's holding on to his imaginary seed of hope. It's a process, Bobby thinks. And he's willing to help Hanbin along the way. 

  
  


Hanbin's starting to remove Bobby's shorts. He's kneeling in between Bobby's legs. He holds Bobby's hard member, and with a lustful look, he dives in. Devouring it.

It's a sight to Bobby. His knees are weak, his hand automatically went to Hanbin's hair, not pulling just grounding himself up. 

Hanbin's mouth is warm and wet. The slurping sounds and the way Hanbin moans whenever it reaches down his throat are making the things more lewd. After a few more minutes, he's releasing his load on Hanbin's face– painting it with white sticky substance. Hanbin only smiled. 

"Why did you suck me off?" 

"You didn't like it?" Hanbin's tone is high and small. As if he's a kid, as if he wasn't sucking a guy's dick a while ago. Bobby thinks it's cute.  _ Always cute. _

"Nope. I love it, idiot. It's just that I was surprised you know?" 

"Surprised with me sucking you off?  _ Girl,  _ your mouth was on my ass last night, duh." They both laughed with the way Hanbin rolled his eyes as if he's annoyed but he really isn't. He remembers how Hanbin was shaking and moaning while he was feasting on Hanbin's ass.  _ Gosh how hot that was.  _

"Yeah? And you were asking me to stop but you kept on pushing my head to go and continue." 

"I did not!" 

"Oh come on, pretty guy. Stop denying. I might eat you out again." Bobby's eyebrows wiggle and Hanbin hit his chest in defense. 

  
  


Hanbin's phone rings, Jaehyun's calling him. 

Bobby hopes it'll be their last phone conversation. Hanbin looks at him as if asking for help. "Answer it." 

The phone call only lasted for two minutes. Hanbin told him Jaehyun wants to meet him later in the afternoon and to be honest he doesn't know why. It's not like they're going on a date or something. He knows they're done with that phase already. 

"Are you going?" 

"Probably." 

Bobby hums in response. He's not mad at Hanbin nor disappointed. He just wants whatever Hanbin and Jaehyun still have to end as soon as possible. 

"Are you gonna break up with him later? Will you tell him that, huh?" 

"I don't know. Maybe. Can't promi—" 

"BULLSHIT!! I don't wanna be your side hoe, your side bitch, your secret man! I've told you many times how I want you, how I love you, how I don't wanna see you with that jerk anymore! Even when I'm fucking you, even when I'm deep inside you, even when my mouth's full of your ass, I'm fucking telling you how much I love you. Isn't that enough? That's my only request to you– break up with him for goodness sake." Bobby's eyes are watery, his hands are trembling to the point where Hanbin has to hold his hands. This isn't what Hanbin wanted neither did Bobby. 

Hanbin hugs him tight, so tight that it suffocates Bobby. So tight that Bobby wants to let go but Hanbin's hold is much stronger with a mix of desperation. This time Hanbin holds Bobby's face in between his hands. He's afraid Bobby would wake up from reality and leave him hopeless and wrecked. 

"Don't get mad at me please, please, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Bobby. I'm selfish and coward, I'm a fucking loser, I'm sorry. Just please, don't get mad at me, don't let me go. This is all my fault. You can hurt me if you want, you can punch me anywhere, just please don't let go of me. Don't get tired of me,  _ please." _

But Bobby's heart and mind are both weak when it comes to the person he loves. He shushes Hanbin's cries. He wipes his tears and kisses every inch of his face. He hates himself for snapping at Hanbin. He hates how he promised himself and Hanbin that he'd be patient with their set up but he's only a human after all. 

"Stop blaming yourself. I won't hurt you, I won't leave you. I'm sorry for shouting at you." Those words only made Hanbin cry a little bit more. "I'm sorry. I should've been more understanding. I'm sorry." He caressed Hanbin's face but he only flinched away. "Sshh… stop crying,  _ baby _ " the first time he called him that. Really, Bobby's totally insane. Hanbin consumed him like a fire and he's willing to get burned. 

He can wait for Hanbin to man up and end things with Jaehyun. And even though it'll only make him lose his ego in the process, he's willing to take it all. As long as Hanbin's smiles and laughter were all because of him, hurting his pride and ego wouldn't affect him anymore. 

It's now past nine in the morning, his eyes are red, heart aching a little, he's seated on the bed with the man he loves, his shorts down all the way his knees, the guy beside him is the same but worse since he's naked, cheeks full of dried tears. 

Funny how all their imperfections bind them together. 

It's true what they say, even the things that make you happy can hurt you… But you still keep on coming back.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you like the story please leave a kudos or a comment which I really appreciate 
> 
> i hope you all are fine and healthy.


End file.
